La Fuerza Del Destino
by FuuOosakiTeioh
Summary: HAMI y SASUNARU en una sola historia!, algo de drama pero con romance
1. Chapter 1

**_sailor moon no me pertenece, esta es una historia HAMI, con un poco de SASUNARU_**

"_**LA FUERZA DEL DESTINO"**_

**PROLOGO**

Se veía a lo lejos dos niños, el niño de unos 5 años de edad, cabello azabache, con unos ojos profundamente negros, mientras que la niña de 9 años, cabello aquamarino con sus ojos del mismo color, con una profundidad como la del mismísimo mar, ambos jugando en su casa, la mansión Kaioh-Uchiha, observados por su hermano mayor, Itachi Uchiha, cabello largo negro atado en una cola de caballo, de ojos negros igual que el menor solo que de 11 años, los tres hijos de Fugaku Uchiha y su bella esposa Akiko Kaioh. El hombre de cabello Negro corto, de un extraordinario parecido a su hijo mayor, y la niña era el vivo retrato de su madre, ambos niños parecidos al padre, pero con diferente carácter.

-vamos Sasuke, a aquel árbol-decía la pequeña jalando al otro de la mano

-si-decía el otro chico, que era algo tímido

-no se alejen tanto, no se vayan a lastimar-decía el hermano mayor de ambos

-no te preocupes aniki-dijo Sasuke

-si, todo va a estar bien-dijo la pequeña Michiru

Itachi era un niño muy sobreprotector con sus hermanos, ya que siendo el mayor se sentía con esa responsabilidad, pues su padre le dijo que el los tenia que cuidar, y es que Michiru era toda una niña prodigio, a su corta edad ya comenzaba a tocar el violín y pintaba muy bien, mientras que Sasuke se interesaba por ser reconocido por su padre, por ser como su hermano mayor, mientras este era el que su padre quería que se hiciera cargo de sus negocios, desde esa edad ya era preparado por Fugaku para dedicarse a eso….

Pero no todo era color de rosa, esa familia modelo, que todo mundo veía como un prototipo a seguir, no era mas que una familia en la cual no iban bien las cosas, Fugaku no era el padre ejemplo, pues aunque nadie se enteraba "castigaba" a sus hijos el lo hacia sin importarle, Itachi era el mas afectado pues siempre que le quería hacer algo a Sasuke o a Michiru, el se interponía, no dejaba que les pusiera un dedo encima.

Ese día no era la excepción, en cuanto llego a la casa fue en busca de Sasuke y se lo llevo a su oficina

-¿que sucede padre?-pregunto inocentemente el pelinegro

-¡tu!, ¡eres un tonto!-grito mientras lo jalaba del cuello de la camisa

-¿p-porque?, padre no eh hecho nada-dijo con la voz temblorosa

-¡exacto!, eres un bueno para nada, deberías ser mas como tu hermana, ella es toda una niña prodigio, de que me sirve ser el mas rico de todo Okinawa, y tener tres hijos sin que los tres me respondan de la misma manera!-dijo dándole un golpe en el rostro tirándolo al suelo

-por favor, no me pegues-decía mientras se trataba de parar, pero su padre se quito el cinturón y le comenzó a pegar, en ese momento llego Michiru y se interpuso abrazando a su pequeño hermano, recibiendo así los golpes del cinturón directo en la espalda

-¡QUITATE MICHIRU!-decía mientras seguía golpeando a la pequeña-¡si no te quitas te pegare a ti!-

-pues pégame, ¡no te voy a dejar que lo trates así!-gritaba la pequeña aun recibiendo los golpes

-¡papá!-grito Itachi irrumpiendo en la oficina y deteniéndole las manos para que no los golpeara-detente, ¡si no quieres que todo ese respeto que te tenia se pierda mas de lo que ya lo ha hecho!-

-¡quítate Itachi, o correrás con la misma suerte que estos dos!-grito dándole un manotazo para que lo soltara, entonces Itachi le pego en el rostro, todos estos años haciendo lo mismo, a el y ahora a sus hermanos, eso si que no

-¿¡como te atreves!-

-¡a ellos no los tocas!-dijo dándole otros golpes como desesperado, mientras los otros pequeños se abrazaban

-ahora mismo Itachi, ¡te vas a un internado al extranjero!-dijo Fugaku parándose mientras Itachi se quedaba parado inmutado

-¿Qué?-dijo Itachi y los pequeños se acercaron a el

-así es, te iras a Roma, mañana mismo si es posible -dijo alzando el auricular del teléfono

/-/-/-/

-¿padre, puedo pasar?-pregunto una chica rubia de ojos color esmeralda tan inmensos como el cielo

-claro hija, pasa-dijo el hombre rubio de ojos azules y vio entrar a su hija, acompañada de su hermano rubio de ojos azules, idéntico a el-¿hijo, como estas?-

-bien papi-dijo el niño de 5 años, acompañando a su hermana de 9 años

-queríamos pedirte permiso de comprar unos coches nuevos para nuestra colección-dijo la pequeña

-hay Haruka, ¿porque no te gustan las cosas de niñas como muñecas y eso?-pregunto el hombre con una sonrisa

-no se me hacen interesantes esas cosas, estoy mejor jugando con mi hermano y el juega coches y eso si es interesante-dijo acercándose a su padre

-esta bien hija, yo siempre te voy a querer sean cuales sean tus decisiones en la vida, tu y Naruto son lo único que tengo y siempre estaré con ustedes-dijo abrazando a ambos

Minato Tenoh, sus hijos Haruka Tenoh y Naruto Tenoh, solo ellos tres vivían en la mansión Tenoh-Uzumaki, el segundo apellido de la fallecida Kushina Uzumaki quien murió el día en que nació Naruto.

La familia mas poderosa y rica de todo Kyoto, ellos tres eran una familia perfecta hasta que nació el segundo hijo, en donde murió la esposa modelo, sin embargo ni Minato ni mucho menos Haruka culpaban a el pequeño, todo lo contrario ambos lo protegían y lo consentían, a comparación de Fugaku Uchiha, el no presionaba en lo mas mínimo a ninguno de sus hijos, todo lo contrario le hizo una promesa a su esposa, de que cuidaría a sus hijos y nunca los dañaría.

-¿puedo ir con ustedes?, y así vamos a comer-dijo poniéndose de pie

-claro pa-dijo Haruka, ella vestía unos pantalones, y una camisa desfajada, vestía incluso mas cool que el mismo Naruto, y todo mundo pensaba que eran dos niños en vez de una niña y un niño, sin embargo a ninguno de los tres les importaba lo que dijeran, mientras estuvieran juntos, y así fueron los tres al centro comercial, compraron cosas, coches muchos nuevos modelos, y todo eso comieron y pasaron todo el día juntos…..

Como podrá ser posible el destino de comenzar a jugar sus cartas, para que cuatro chicos totalmente distintos, de mundos paralelos, se unan en un amor indestructible, ¿que pasaría si intentas estar con una persona que jamás a sentido amor en su vida?, ¿podrás sacarle alguna sonrisa?, o tal vez incluso…..¿un te amo?…..

**_..._**

**_bueeno aqui el prologo, espero les guste..._**

**_ahhh por cierto tengo un fic REIUSA, me encanta, ya tiene prologo, se llama ETERNAMENTE, se los recomiendo, si les gusta el UsagiXRei, o el HAMI, o cualquier otro, de hecho es PURO YURI, a excepcion de Darien que tiene su novia, pero en serio les va a gustar se los recomiendo!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**SAILOR MOON NO ES MIO, TAMPOCO NARUTO, SOLO LOS USO PARA ESTE FIC...RAPIDO Y RARO...**_

CAPITULO UNO…..te conocí

_**9 años después…..**_

-¡vamos Haruka!-gritaba el rubio afuera de la casa presionando a su hermana

-ya voy, no seas tan escandaloso-decía Haruka acomodándose la corbata, y es que mientras Naruto se veía guapo y a la vez tierno con su uniforme, la rubia se veía sexy y además de que parecía un chico muy apuesto.

-no se porque te dieron ganas de usar el uniforme de chico en vez de la falda de niña-decía Naruto mientras Haruka le daba un zape

-no digas nada, sabes bien que no me gustan esas cosas, y que aparte me encanta cuando me confunden con un chico, es tan gracioso-decía sonriendo mientras le daba la vuelta al coche, un ferrari amarillo convertible-además no se porque tan impaciente, es solo el primer día de clases-dijo con una cara algo chocada

-¡pues exactamente!-grito el chico sentándose de un salto en el asiento del copiloto

-¡ey!, no me lo vayas a ensuciar-dijo la rubia mandándole una mirada asesina a su pequeño hermano al ver aquella acción

-¡bah!, ¡deberías estar contenta!, veremos a nuevos amigos, ¡con los que nos podemos llevar!-

-por favor, tranquilo ¿si?-decía Haruka encendiendo el motor

/-/-/-/

-vamos Michiru-dijo con una voz un tanto fría el hermano menor de esta, que se vestía de una manera muy usual, y un tanto parecida al estilo de la rubia hermana de quien le cambiaria la vida

-ya voy Sasuke-dijo la peli-verde terminándose de abrochar su suéter

-bien-dijo abriéndole la puerta de su BMW color plateado

-no me digas que estas emocionado de conocer a nuevos amigos-dijo Michiru sarcásticamente

-si, no sabes me muero por conocer a los que andarán detrás de mi-dijo Sasuke de la misma manera

-¿que?, ¿en serio piensas romperle el corazón tanto a chicas como a chicos?-dijo Michiru fingiendo estar sorprendida

-mira que tu harás lo mismo-

-pero yo no estoy hecha para el amor-dijo viendo el camino que trascurrían suspirando y algo melancólica, Sasuke la vio de reojo, ambos sabían el porque estaban ahí, y es que no era una opción muy difícil de tomar después de todo lo que paso, ambos huyeron de casa, ninguno llevaba el Uchiha, ambos eran Kaioh, pues su madre era la única que los apoyaba

/-/-/-/

-¡vamos!-dijo Naruto jalando a Haruka de la mano para entrar al colegio, afuera en un pilar se veía el logo "Colegio Mugen Gakuen" en una estrella negra

-tranquilo Naruto, por favor mira que nos están viendo-decía Haruka controlando a su hermano, de pronto una chica se acerco a ambos

-h-hola-dijo la pelirroja

-hola preciosa-dijo Haruka dándole la mano haciendo que la chica se sonrojara-dime, ¿como te llamas?-dijo con una sonrisa muy seductora

-y-yo me llamo Tatsuko Aimara-dijo la chica-¿y tu?-

-Haruka Tenoh-dijo dándole un beso en la mano-y el Naruto Tenoh-dijo jalando a su hermano

-hola mucho gusto-dijo Naruto también dándole un beso en la mano

-tu te ves mas pequeño, pero aun así eres muy guapo-dijo la chica viendo al rubio

-si, yo voy en nivel secundaria, y ella nivel preparatoria-dijo sonriendo

-bueno, mucho gusto nos vemos luego-dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia

-el gusto es mío-dijo Haruka sonriendo-nos vemos-dijo ahora guiñándole el ojo a la chica haciendo que se le subiera todo el color al rostro y se fuera corriendo

-ni una hora aquí, y tu ya flirteando con cualquiera-dijo Naruto negando con la cabeza

-¡ya!, yo no hago nada yo solo me presente-dijo Haruka y escucharon una chica gritar y voltearon, y ahí estaban, dos chicos, ella de cabello aquamarino como las olas del mar, y el un poco menor de edad, se notaba a simple vista, de cabello azabache ambos caminando uno junto al otro, pero una chica se les acerco

-wuau, eres tan guapo!-dijo hablándole al chico, el llevaba unas gafas

-¿Quién eres?-contesto fríamente

-soy Aiko Matsumara-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-ah-contesto pasando de largo

-vamos dime como te llamas-la chica era demasiado persistente

-Sasuke-dijo el-Sasuke Kaioh, y ella es mi hermanita Michiru Kaioh-dijo jalando a Michiru

-vamos, te invito a tomar algo-dijo la chica

-¡no!, no estoy interesado-dijo el caminando mientras jalaba a su hermana pero la otra seguía detrás de el-¡te dije que no!, ¡cuando yo digo no! ¡Es no!-dijo el gritando y Haruka se enojo y fue a ver que pasaba al igual que Naruto

-¿Qué pasa aquí?, acaso no te enseñaron que a las damas no se les trata así?-pregunto Haruka llegando al lugar pero cruzo una mirada con Michiru y se perdió, por primera vez le dio gracias a Naruto de ser tan necio con eso de que debía usar gafas para impresionar mas

-wuau, tu también eres tan sexy-dijo la chica acercándose a Haruka

-hola preciosa, ¿dime como te llamas?-

-Aiko Matsumara-dijo ella sonrojada

-OH, yo soy Haruka Tenoh, y el es mi hermanito pequeño Naruto Tenoh-dijo Haruka jalando a su hermano y sonriendo de una manera que no solo derritió a la chica sino también a cierta peli-verde

-wuau tu también eres muy lindo-dijo la chica, pero Naruto veía al chico detrás de esta, se quedo impactado, y el otro chico también se quedo helado al ver los ojos de aquel chico, estaban llenos de pureza

-gracias-dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sentir de una manera muy extraña a el pelinegro

-pero dime, tu porque te metes en donde no te llaman-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Haruka, pero en primera ella era mayor, y mas alta-¿Cómo te llamas?-dijo enfadado

-Haruka Tenoh, y el como ya escuchaste es mi hermano Naruto-dijo dándole la mano y luego jalando a Naruto quien también le dio la mano y con el solo roce ambos se helaron así que se soltaron

-yo soy Sasuke Kaioh, y ella Michiru-dijo dándole la mano y jalando a Michiru

-mucho gusto-dijo Haruka tomándole la mano depositando un beso en ella

-eres tan caballeroso-dijo la chica con corazoncitos en los ojos y Naruto soltó una reverenda carcajada y todos lo vieron extrañados y Haruka con una mirada asesina

_-si tan solo supieran-_pensó tratando de controlar su risa-lo siento-

-¿quieres salir conmigo?-dijo la chica

-lo siento preciosa, ya tengo a alguien especial-dijo Haruka sonriendo inocentemente

-bueno, nos vemos luego-dijo la chica saliendo de ahí como rayo

-vaya que es estresante-dijo Haruka soltando algo de aire

-lo ves, por eso me harto-dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos

-lo siento, pero yo respeto mucho a las mujeres, es algo inculcado por mi padre-dijo Haruka comenzando a caminar

-no hay problema, creo que nos llevaremos bien-dijo Sasuke de una manera algo desinteresada

-vamos, pero que no te interese tanto nuestra amistad-dijo Haruka sarcásticamente

-lo siento, disculpa a mi hermano pero así es-dijo Michiru entrando a la platica

-pues mi hermana, digo hermano es igual-dijo Naruto algo muy nervioso por su error

-jaja, ya hasta te cambio de sexo-dijo Michiru, sin embargo para su ojo de artista la rubia no era capaz de esconder su feminidad, y es que a pesar de que tenia esa perfecta apariencia andrógena, su ojo nunca fallaba, y todos podrían pensar que era un chico….ella no.

-si, es un poco tontito-dijo Haruka viendo asesinamente a través de sus gafas a su hermano que sintió esas dagas en todo su cuerpo

-bueno Naruto dime en que año vas-pregunto Michiru

-bueno, voy en segundo de secundaria-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-en serio igual que el-dijo la peli-verde señalando a su hermano

-¿en serio?, ¿y en que salón vas?-dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

-en segundo D-dijo el viendo su horario

-¡wuau yo igual!-dijo el casi saltando-es bueno conocer a alguien antes de entrar-

-si-dijo el fríamente-_eso quiere decir que lo tendré que soportar durante todo el día-_pensó el pelinegro soltando un suspiro

-¿y tu?-pregunto Haruka a Michiru

-¿eh?-dijo algo sonrojada-yo voy en tercero de preparatoria, y bueno aquí están las clases que me tocan-dijo mostrando un papel y Haruka saco el suyo

-mira, nos tocan las mismas-dijo sonriendo y ambas se emocionaron de algún modo

-es cierto-dijo Michiru respondiéndole el gesto, Sasuke y Naruto se les quedaron viendo a sus hermanas, se veían como la pareja perfecta y ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se vieron entre si

-que me toque contigo no quiere decir que nos tengamos que hablar-dijo Sasuke fríamente

-vamos Sasuke, solo quiero ser tu primer amigo-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-yo no necesito amigos-dijo el pelinegro volteando el rostro

-como dices eso, todos necesitamos amigos-dijo Naruto viendo algo triste y a la vez enojado al pelinegro

-pues yo no entro en 'todos'-dijo caminando hacia su salón y ambas chicas los vieron

-¡vamos!-dijo Michiru poniéndole la mano en el hombro a Naruto-síguelo, es testarudo, frío, pero tiene su corazón, y algo me dice que tu le puedes descongelar ese corazón de hielo que tiene-dijo con una sonrisa muy tierna

-si-dijo asintiendo y echándose a correr dejando a ambas chicas solas

-bien, vamos a clases-dijo Michiru jalando a Haruka, ambas se sentían tan bien juntas, pero unos chicos se les cruzaron

-hola preciosa, ¿como te llamas?-decía un chico y todos los chicos coreaban un "si

-¿y tu?, ¿cual es tu nombre?, eres tan guapo-decían las chicas y todas coreaban un "si"

-ehm-dijo Michiru algo nerviosa mientras caminaba para atrás al igual que Haruka pues las iban acorralando, lo que no contaba era con que Haruka planeaba algo, y la jalo y le planto un beso en los labios, con este acto todos quedaron petrificados y con los ojos como platos y sus quijadas hasta el piso, ambas se dejaron llevar, y es que a Michiru no le parecía ninguna mala idea, además de que sus labios eran tan dulces, y lo mismo pensaba Haruka, que se separo poco a poco de ella

······················

**_OK OK, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO UN POQUIETO...FIRMEN!_**

**_ETERNAMENTE ES DE LO MEJOR, ESPERO SE DEN EL TIEMPO PARA LEERLO_**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO DOS…..¡hartante!

-ehm-dijo Michiru algo nerviosa mientras caminaba para atrás al igual que Haruka pues las iban acorralando, lo que no contaba era con que Haruka planeaba algo, y la jalo y le planto un beso en los labios, con este acto todos quedaron petrificados y con los ojos como platos y sus quijadas hasta el piso, ambas se dejaron llevar, y es que a Michiru no le parecía ninguna mala idea, además de que sus labios eran tan dulces, y lo mismo pensaba Haruka, que se separo poco a poco de ella

-bien, yo soy Haruka Tenoh, y esta bella dama es Michiru Kaioh-dijo la rubia jalando a Michiru de la mano mientras pasaban por medio de todos que aun seguían helados, mientras que Michiru estaba sonrojada en gran manera

-¡q-que fue eso?-pregunto Michiru pero aun así no soltaba a Haruka de la mano

-lo siento si te incomodó, pero es que me estaban hartando-dijo Haruka algo sonrojada

-no me incomodo en lo absoluto-dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar aun más a Haruka

-_si tan solo supieras-_pensó la rubia dando un suspiro

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto mientras entraban a su salón

-claro que no, solo estoy algo chocada-dijo Haruka sentándose en una banca y junto se sentó Michiru

-ni siquiera han empezado las clases ¿y tu ya chocada?-dijo con una leve risita

-ya ves-dijo la rubia de pronto un grupo de cinco chicas se acerco a ellas

-hola-dijo una de ellas, rubia con un listón rojo en su cabello suelto, junto estaba otra rubia pero con unos chonguitos, ambas con ojos azules, otra era castaña de ojos verdes, la mas alta de ellas, una de cabello negro y ojos color turquesa, y la ultima con un libro en las manos, cabello corto azul igual que sus ojos

-hola preciosas-dijo Haruka sonriéndoles derritiéndolas por completo

-es tan guapo-dijeron todas al unísono y suspirando haciendo sonrojar a la rubia, y Michiru sintió….¿celos?, ¡pero si apenas y la conocía!

-ehm, chicas eto, yo…..-dijo Haruka sonriendo nerviosamente

-es mi novio-dijo Michiru y Haruka la volteo a ver con cara de no me la creo

-¿en serio?-dijo la rubia de los chonguito

-¿verdad?-dijo la peli-verde viendo a la rubia

-ahm, supongo-dijo sonriendo

-¡eso quiere decir que aun tenemos una oportunidad!-grito Mina

-pero, ¿díganos como se llaman?-pregunto Michiru volteando a ver a las chicas

-yo soy Rei Hino-

-yo Makoto Kino-

-yo Amy Mizuno-

-yo Minako Aino-

-y yo Usagi Tsukino-

-mucho gusto, yo soy Haruka Tenoh, y ella Michiru Kaioh-dijo la rubia

-wuau, ambos son tan lindos-dijo Lita y todas la voltearon a ver-¿Qué?, no me digan que no piensan lo mismo-

-tienes razón-dijeron todas

-wuau Haruka, eres tan guapo-dijo la de chonguitos con corazoncitos en los ojos

-vamos cabeza de bombón no es para tanto-dijo Haruka sonriendo

-porque a ella le pones apodo y a nosotras no-dijo Minako

-es que sus chonguitos me dieron la idea-dijo Haruka, pero en ese momento el profesor interrumpió, y así todas ocuparon su lugar

/-/-/-/

-¡vamos Sasuke!-gritaba el rubio acercándose a el pelinegro-déjame estar contigo, hagamos el trabajo juntos-

-vamos no seas tan HARTANTE-dijo el pelinegro recalcando la ultima palabra

-¡no soy hartante!-

-claro que si lo eres, y DEMASIADO-

-pero eso no es así-

-¡si!, eres DEMASIADO H-A-R-T-A-N-T-E-

-que malo eres Sasuke-

-es que me estresas-

-no, solo quiero ser tu amigo-dijo agachando la cabeza algo desilusionado y triste y de alguna manera eso causo una reacción en el pelinegro, pues el no era muy sensible, la única que sacaba algún sentimiento en el era su hermana

-esta bien-dijo aun fríamente

-¿en serio?-dijo Naruto muy emocionado

-si-

-¡que bien!-

-pero eso no te quita lo hartante-dijo fingiendo estar molesto, hace tanto que nadie le hacia sentir así, hace tanto que no escuchaba latir su corazón de esa forma, y eso de algún modo le asustaba

/-/-/-/

-bien Michiru, si quieres te puedo llevar a tu casa, bueno a ti y a tu hermano-dijo Haruka rectificando lo ultimo mientras esperaba a Michiru que guardara las cosas, y las 5 chicas se volvieron a acercar

-hola cabeza de bombón y amigas-dijo Haruka

-hola-dijeron ellas

-¿quieren conocer a mi hermano?-pregunto Haruka

-¿y al mío?-dijo esta vez Michiru

-claro, pero en serio tienen hermanos-dijo Usagi

-así es, solo que ni se emocionen, son unos niños, van en primero de secundaria-dijo la rubia

-esta bien, solo tu me interesas-dijo Mina acercándose peligrosamente a Haruka

-e-espera-dijo Haruka haciéndose para atrás

-vamos, no seas tímido-dijo Mina

-¡Mina!-se escucho en la entrada y Mina se separo de un golpe

-Y-Yaten-dijo algo nerviosa

-porque estas con este rubiecito-dijo viendo despectivamente a Haruka

-¿algún problema?-pregunto Haruka poniéndose bien de pie y Yaten a lo mucho le llegaba a los hombros

-no ninguno-dijo Yaten algo temeroso

-jaja, eres una niñita-dijo alguien demasiado conocido para el

-¡cállate Seiya!-grito Yaten

-en verdad que no te sabes defender-dijo el castaño que acompañaba a Seiya, ambos recién llegados saludaron a sus respectivas novias

-hola Amy-dijo Taiki dándole un beso a la peliazul

-hola bombón, espero que no te haya gustado este rubio-dijo dándole un beso a Usagi y viendo de la misma manera que Yaten a Haruka

-vamos Seiya, no seas así, deja los presento-dijo Usagi sonriendo-ellos son Seiya, Taiki y Yaten Kou-dijo señalando a los tres hermanos-ellos son Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh-

-mucho gusto bella dama-dijo Seiya tomando de la mano a Michiru y dándole un beso haciendo que la rubia también sintiera celos-mucho gusto-dijo Seiya acercándose a Haruka aventándole un puñetazo que en seguida Haruka paro con una mano, pues la otra la tenia dentro de la bolsa de su pantalón

-vaya, pensé que serian mas agradables, pero veo que me equivoco, si así se presentan no quiero saber que harán después-dijo Haruka poniéndose sus gafas

-¡ja!-dijo Yaten de forma arrogante

-¡Haruka!-gritaba Naruto entrando corriendo jalando a Sasuke

-hola hermanito-dijo Haruka cambiando de su expresión de agresividad a una sonrisa

-hola Michiru-dijo Naruto sonriéndole a la chica junto a su hermana-wuau te ves genial con gafas, algún día me veré como tu-decía el pequeño sonriendo

-no lo dudo-dijo Haruka abrazando a su hermano por atrás-mira los presentaremos-dijo soltándolo-ellas son Makoto, Minako, Rei, Amy y cabeza de bombón-dijo respectivamente

-¿cabeza de que?-pregunto Sasuke casi comenzando a reírse

-digo, Usagi-dijo Haruka corrigiendo y Sasuke ¡sonrió!, por primera vez desde que llegaron a Tokyo sonrió con alguien que no era Michiru y esto la alegro

-a y esos tres cabezas de chorlitos, son los hermanos Kou, Taiki, Seiya y Yaten, de acuerdo al tamaño-dijo sonriendo

-ellos son Sasuke, mi hermano y el Naruto hermano de Haruka-dijo Michiru

-mucho gusto-dijeron todos

-bueno Haruka, quería decirte que Sasuke y yo tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntos, durante esta semana y que si puede ir a la casa-dijo Naruto viendo a Haruka

-claro, por mi no hay problema-dijo Haruka-¿pero sus padres saben?-pregunto la rubia volteando a ver a ambos chicos

-vivimos solos-dijo Michiru

-OK, entonces no hay problema, porque tampoco nosotros vivimos con nuestros padres-dijo Haruka

-¿viaje de negocios?-pregunto Michiru

-ehm, mi padre se quedo en nuestra ciudad natal, no porque no se quisiera venir, pero tiene que cuidar cosas allá-dijo Naruto

-¿y tu madre se quedo con el?-pregunto Michiru, mala pregunta ambos se quedaron viendo y Naruto bajo la vista, pues si bien le decían que no era su culpa, el lo sentía así

-no ella….-dijo Haruka-es mejor no hablar de eso, mejor nos retiramos-dijo jalando a Naruto

-pero ¿y el trabajo?-por fin hablo Sasuke

-¿te parece si empezamos mañana?-dijo Naruto aun sin levantar la vista y Sasuke solo asintió, mientras salían

-bien nosotros también nos retiramos-dijo Michiru jalando a Sasuke y saliendo de ahí corriendo

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Sasuke

-¿no viste que algo malo le pasaba a ese niño?-dijo Michiru sin dejar de caminar y buscarlos

-¿y a mi que?-pregunto Sasuke

-¿Cómo que a ti que?-dijo Michiru cuando se paro de pronto

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sasuke y miro hacia donde miraba Michiru y ambos se quedaron paralizados, pues la escena era triste y a la vez tierna, pues en esta se veían, Haruka abrazando a su pequeño hermano quien lloraba sin parar, ambos se vieron entre si, la expresión en Haruka no era nada parecida a la de hace algunos momentos, pues ella también lloraba


	4. Chapter 4

**_NI Sailor Moon NI Naruto me pertenecen_**

CAPITULO TRES…confía en mi

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Sasuke y miro hacia donde miraba Michiru y ambos se quedaron paralizados, pues la escena era triste y a la vez tierna, pues en esta se veían, Haruka abrazando a su pequeño hermano quien lloraba sin parar, ambos se vieron entre si, la expresión en Haruka no era nada parecida a la de hace algunos momentos, pues ella también lloraba

-Ha-Haruka-dijo Michiru acercándose y Sasuke detrás de ella

-¿Michiru?-dijo Haruka y Naruto también volteo secándose las lagrimas

-perdón-dijo Michiru agachando la cabeza

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Haruka

-después de mi pregunta se entristecieron, supongo que es algo de lo que dije-

-tranquila, es que a veces nos agarra melancolía-dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿estas bien?-pregunto el pelinegro con la voz poco menos fría de lo normal

-si gracias-dijo Naruto sonriéndole

-¿eso quiere decir que si podemos ir a su casa?-pregunto el pelinegro

-¡claro!-dijo Haruka-bueno si quieren-

-si, pues no tenemos mucha compañía, con ustedes seria mucho mejor-dijo Michiru sonriendo

-bien, vamos-dijo Naruto jalando a Sasuke, la rubia jalo a Michiru

-pero, ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Sasuke señalando los coches

-wuau, ese BMW esta muy bonito-dijo Haruka acercándose al auto de los Kaioh

-sabes de coches-dijo Sasuke

-pues es obvio, mi herman…o-dijo Naruto otra vez dudando-es uuun profesional en las carreras de autos-dijo algo nervioso, no sabia como hablar, y recibió un zape de Haruka

-¿en serio?-pregunto Sasuke impresionado

-así es, y es un excelente pianista-dijo sonriendo

-pues para que veas, mi hermana es una niña prodigio, toca el violín como una diosa y pinta cuadros bellísimos-dijo Sasuke

-¡Haruka también corre rapidísimo y sin sudar!-

-¿serán fenómenos?-pregunto Sasuke sacándole una sonrisa a Naruto y el también sonrió lo que Michiru noto

_-menos de un día con el, ¿y es capaz de cambiarlo así?-_pensó Michiru

-no, simplemente quiero ser como el viento-respondió Haruka y Michiru la volteo a ver

-¿como el viento?-pregunto Sasuke

-así es, Haruka siempre a deseado ser tan libre como el viento, y que nada la detenga-dijo Naruto

-curioso, mi hermana quiere ser como el mar, porque es una excelente nadadora, y parece sirena-dijo Sasuke y vio el coche de Haruka-¿este es tuyo?-

-así es-dijo Haruka

-es súper genial, un Ferrari amarillo-dijo Sasuke

-bueno, vamos a casa a comer y luego salimos a dar una vuelta-dijo Haruka

-¿como nos vamos?-pregunto Michiru

-pues yo diría que te vayas con tu hermano porque si ambos menores de edad se van juntos, no creo que les vaya muy bien-dijo Haruka y todos asintieron

-nos siguen-dijo Naruto y se dirigieron a sus respectivos autos, como siempre entro de un brinco al asiento del copiloto y Haruka lo regaño, y las hermanos Kaioh los vieron pues iban en el coche de atrás, pero Michiru sonrió al ver a Sasuke tan entretenido viendo a ambos con una….¿sonrisa?

-te gustó….¿no es así?-pregunto Michiru

-no, como crees solo es un niño-dijo Sasuke volviendo a su expresión fría

-sabes que no es asi-dijo Michiru viendo entretenida a ambos chicos-confía en mi-

-confío en ti mas que en nadie, pero no me gusta, es muy hartante-

-eso no le quita que te guste-

-sabes muy bien que….-

-no nos podemos enamorar-completo la peli-verde soltando un suspiro

-a ti te gusta Haruka, ¿cierto?-pregunto Sasuke viendo a su hermana

-¿porque piensas eso?-

-parecen dos enamorados-dijo Sasuke sonriendo-en este caso dos enamoradas-dijo remarcando la ultima palabra

-pero tu….-dijo Michiru, pensó que su hermano no se había dado cuenta

-Michi, viviendo contigo toda la vida, viendo tus pinturas y todas las veces que me has explicado como son las mujeres y los hombres, tengo casi tan buena vista como tu, al menos lo suficiente para analizar a las personas-

-bueno, creo que no negamos ser hermanos-dijo Michiru sonriendo-es mejor sacarlos de esa pelea-dijo pitando y ambos rubios saltaron se sonrojaron y la mayor arranco el auto, después de unos minutos de camino llegaron a su "casa", pues mas que eso era una mansión

-bien, perdón por lo de hace unos momentos-dijo Haruka hablándoles ya cuando bajaban del auto, ella mostrando su buena educación, ayudo a bajar a Michiru

-no se preocupen-dijo Michiru, pero al ver la gran estructura, se quedo impresionada

-¿te gusta?-pregunto la rubia

-claro, es muy bella-dijo viendo todo

-si, es una de las propiedades de mi padre-dijo Naruto

-¿y aquí viven ustedes solos?-pregunto Sasuke mientras entraban a la casa y veían las grandes pinturas y todo lo bien que estaba decorada

-así es, mi padre quería que trajéramos a sirvientes y eso, pero pues nosotros nos encargamos de hacernos de comer, asear la casa y todo eso-dijo Haruka

-debe ser cansado, esta muy grande-dijo Michiru y noto una foto donde estaban un hombre rubio, una mujer pelirroja embarazada, y una pequeña niña rubia-que linda-dijo viéndola y sonriendo, Haruka y Naruto solo suspiraron, olvidaron por completo que tenían recuerdos por todos lados, Sasuke veía una donde estaba un hombre rubio de ojos azules, un niño igualito a el, y un "niño" junto a el, pero con diferente corte de cabello y ojos esmeralda

-supongo, que esa es su madre-dijo Michiru tratando de tocar lo mas delicadamente posible, pero creo que no eso sirvió, Naruto se echo a correr escaleras arriba y Haruka quiso hacer lo mismo, pero Michiru se lo impidió, y la volteo a ver y le hizo una seña que viera a su hermano estaba parado, viendo en dirección en donde había desaparecido el rubio

-¿Qué esperas?-dijo Michiru haciendo reaccionar a Sasuke

-¿Qué?-

-¿no piensas ir?-

-¿Cómo porque?-

-vamos ve-dijo Michiru, y como si esa orden hubiera sido directo a su subconsciente salio corriendo hacia arriba, escucho unos sollozos detrás de una puerta y se recargo de ella dejándose caer

-sabes-comenzó a decir, mientras que del otro lado el rubio escucho su voz, se calmo un poco y se sentó contra la puerta-yo…..no soy la mejor persona….tengo muchos defectos, uno de ellos es que no me gusta estar rodeado de gente o de amigos, pues así crecí…..-dijo y al escuchar que ya no había sollozos prosiguió-no soy en la persona que puedas confiar….pues yo no confío en nadie…..soy tan frío como el hielo, mi corazón tiene un blindaje que nadie nunca ha podido romper…-dijo y sonrió negando con la cabeza-no te pido que seas mi amigo…..simplemente que confíes en mi….yo tal vez no confíe en ti…el menos no en un principio, pues como ya te dije así soy…mi manera de ser es una manera que siempre lastima a los demás…..solo mi hermana, ella es todo lo que tengo….nunca había dicho esto a nadie…..pero hoy que te conocí…..fue como si toda esa frialdad y soledad que sentía desapareciera…..no te puedo decir que de un momento a otro te podré contar todo, no quiero…..no puedo aun no estoy preparado….pero quiero que confíes en mi…..que no me presiones si algún día no te digo algo del porque estoy triste…eres hartante no lo puedo negar…..pero tu sonrisa es como si me dijera todo aquello que nunca escuche-dijo y su voz se comenzaba a entrecortar, pero aclaro su garganta-mi vida es y supongo que siempre será difícil…..el pasado nunca se olvida, y siempre sigue doliendo como si fuera presente…..pero…..supongo que todos tenemos que seguir adelante, mi hermana es lo único que tengo….y así será siempre-dijo agachando la cabeza, por su mente solo pasaba el hecho de que le acababa de abrir parte de su corazón a un completo desconocido, de pronto sintió caer unas lagrimas, y es que era en verdad el pasado aun dolía, sintió como alguien del otro lado se puso de pie y se volteo para encontrarse con el rubio con los ojos hechos un mar y se aventó a abrazarlo. El solo se sorprendió y recibió el abrazo pero no lo correspondió

-ya te dije, no quiere decir que no seas ¡hartante!-dijo Sasuke

·······················


	5. Chapter 5

**_ey people, no estoy muerta...creo ¬¬', solo que me tarde una eternidad en actualizar, lo siento, pero al fin! aqui esta este capi, espero les guste :)_**

CAPITULO CUATRO…¡no puedo!

-ya te dije, no quiere decir que no seas ¡hartante!-dijo Sasuke

separándose de el y parándose, extendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo-no quiero que seas mi amigo, simplemente que si necesitas desahogarte me puedes contar a mi-

-algún día Sasuke, seré tu amigo y aunque no lo quieras sonreirás conmigo, ¡es una promesa!-dijo Naruto secándose las lagrimas- y confiaras en mi, tanto como yo en ti-

/-/-/-/

-dime, yo se que bueno, nos acabamos de conocer hace algunas horas, y sabes….yo se de ti algo que nadie sabe-dijo Michiru sonriendo-y no solo yo mi hermano también-

-q-que cosa-dijo Haruka temiendo lo que pensaba

-eres mujer-al decir esto Haruka se quedo sin palabras

-pe-pe-pero ¿Cómo sabes?-dijo muy impresionada

-nada se le escapa al ojo de un artista-dijo Michiru guiñándole el ojo

-pero, ¿desde cuando lo sabes?-

-desde que te conocí-

-pero, aun así dejaste que te besara-

-si bueno, estamos acostumbrados-dijo Michiru

-¿a Sasuke también le gusta besarse con hombres y con mujeres?-dijo con una sonrisa algo picara

-no, simplemente que nuestro primer beso fue así, robado y pues ya nos acostumbramos a que tanto hombres como mujeres anden detrás de nosotros-dijo Michiru y de pronto salio Sasuke corriendo de las escaleras abrió la puerta y salió corriendo con las gafas puestas, sin ni siquiera hablar, Haruka y Michiru se vieron entre si y salieron a ver, pero demasiado tarde, ya había arrancado el coche

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Haruka

-no se, ya le eh dicho que manejando no va a arreglar nada-dijo Michiru suspirando

-pero….y Naruto-dijo Haruka volteando a las escaleras y echándose a correr hacia arriba, pero sintió que Michiru iba junto de ella-pero como….-

-no solo tu eres como el aire….yo soy como el agua-dijo Michi pero al voltear se detuvo, pues vieron a Naruto sentado recargado de la pared y con la cabeza agachada

-¿Qué pasa?….Naru-

-soy un idiota-susurro

-tranquilo-dijo la rubia acercándose a abrazarlo

-¡me enamore!-grito-¡entiendes!, apenas lo conocí y me cambio el mundo, pensé que tal vez podría salir con el, como siempre, nada importante….-ambas chicas se voltearon a ver-¡entiendes Haruka!, unas horas basto para que me hiciera sentir lo que nadie me había echo sentir, desde….-

-tranquilo, dime que paso-

-¡nada!, ¡quiero estar solo!-dijo parándose y entrando a su recamara, Haruka solo suspiro

-estos dos-dijo Michiru-le dije que no se podía enamorar-susurro pero Haruka la escucho

-¿Por qué no se puede enamorar?-dijo poniéndose delante de ella

-nosotros los Uchiha, no tenemos esa virtud-dijo Michiru

-¿los que?-dijo Haruka

-los Kaioh, eso los Kaioh-dijo Michiru

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Haruka

-simplemente…..no podemos, siempre que lo intentamos sale mal, todo sale mal-dijo Michiru

-pero….¿Quién dice que con nosotros será así?-

-siempre es igual Haruka, simplemente el amor no es para nosotros-dijo Michiru agachando la cabeza, pero Haruka se acerco a abrazarla

-conmigo será distinto-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-porque lo siento…..y se que tu también lo sientes-dijo en una forma muy tierna, Michiru sentía esas mariposas en el estomago, no quería y no debía enamorarse, así que la empujo

-no Haruka, no me hagas esto….por favor-dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar

-Michiru….-

-no, por favor…no me quiero enamorar-dijo queriendo correr pero Haruka la abrazo por detrás y la detuvo

-dime porque no se pueden enamorar-

-no Haruka, déjame-decía queriéndose zafar pero la rubia la volteo y quedaron frente a frente y Haruka se acerco y la beso tan tiernamente, con tanto amor que ni siquiera se pudo mover la peli-verde

-por favor-decía mientras se separaba-solo amigas-

-esta bien Michiru, lo que tu digas-dijo soltándola-vamos te llevo a tu casa-dijo jalándola de la mano hacia la recamara de Naruto-ey Naru, ire a dejar a Michi, ¿quieres venir?-

-¿a su casa?-pregunto Naruto

-si, supongo-dijo Haruka pensando-vamos y luego vamos a dar la vuelta-

-esta bien-dijo Naruto alzándose con pesadez-vamos-dijo saliendo de su habitación, sentía que andaba en las nubes

-vamos Naru, se te pasara siempre te pasa eso, tienes un corazón de condominio, ya tranquilo-dijo Haruka abrazando a su hermanito

-con el es distinto, quiero ser su amigo, al menos-dijo el rubio-es que el es tan parecido a….-

-lo lograras-dijo Michiru sonriendo

-mi hermana…hermano seria muy tonto si te deja ir-dijo Naruto, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cuando le tenia que hablar de el a su hermana

-tranquilo Naruto, ellos saben que soy chica-dijo Haruka

-ufff, que bien-dijo sonriendo mientras salían de la casa y el subía en la parte de atrás y Haruka le abría la puerta a Michiru para que subiera, y ella daba la vuelta para el asiento del piloto

-¡vamos Haruka!-dijo Naruto

-¿Qué quieres?, eres muy escandaloso hermanito-dijo Haruka tallándose el oído

-quiero que me lleves por un helado-

-esta bien-dijo Haruka rodando los ojos-¿quieres ir?-pregunto a la ojiverde que los veía con mucha ternura y una sonrisa

-claro-

-¡que bien!-grito Naruto

-shhhh, no grites-dijo Haruka y fueron por los helados, pero decidieron

bajar a comer ahí-¿no tienen hambre?, no hemos comido-

-¡si!, tenemos que comer, después los helados-dijo Naruto-¿verdad Michi?-dijo viendo a Michiru que solo asintio, pero escucho algo de escándalo en el local donde entraron a comer-OH, OH-dijo al ver a su hermano con unas cervezas y dos chicas, una de cabello rosa y otra rubia de coleta

-que haces aquí Micchiruu-decía el pelinegro tambaleándose-y con este niñiitoo y mi amigo Harukaaa-

-ni aunque esta borracho dice la verdad-dijo Haruka para si-creo que si se puede confiar en el-

-¡SASUKE!, sabes que no me gusta que bebas, pensé que ya lo habías dejado-decía Michiru muy alterada

-Sasuke-lo llamo Naruto

-ge quieresss niñoo-dijo Sasuke con su mirada fría

-¿quienes son ellas?-pregunto Michiru

-ella es Sakura y ella Ino-dijo Sasuke señalando primero a la pelirrosa y luego a la rubia

-¡ahora mismo nos vamos!-dijo Michiru jalando a su hermano

-nooo, iio no me voee-dijo Sasuke

-estas borracho, apestas a alcohol-dijo Michiru

-exaccto no puedo manejar, veo dos Michirus jajajajaja-decía riéndose

-nosotros los llevamos-dijo Haruka agarrando a Sasuke para ayudarlo a caminar

-vamos Haruka, no pensé que yo te gustara-dijo el pelinegro al verse tan cerca del rostro de la rubia, y sin ni siquiera pensar la beso, en cuanto sintió el toque de sus labios la rubia se quito

-¡que te pasa!-dijo la rubia muy sonrojada, y Sakura e Ino solo abrieron los ojos como platos y su quijada toco con el suelo

-Sasuke…-dijo Ino

-¡beso a un CHICO!-grito Sakura, Michiru no sabia que hacer, era obvio que su hermano no sabia lo que hacia, pero sintió celos, no le gustaba que besaran a Haruka, sin duda ese día ambas parejas se flecharon a primera vista, y el pequeño rubio también sintió eso cuando vio a su hermana besando al chico que le robo el corazón, y es que si tenia corazón de condominio, pero con el era distinto

-ya estuvo, nos vamos-dijo Haruka cargando al chico y saliendo de ahí seguido por los otros dos-eres un niño, ¿Qué pensabas?-

-vaamooss Haru, no seas tan aguafiestas, deberías de divertirte-dijo Sasuke metiéndole la cerveza a la boca y empinándosela

-guacala-dijo Haruka escupiendo el liquido-no se como te gustan esas cosas-dijo sacando la lengua

-ajajá, eres tan graciosaaa-dijo Sasuke aun en brazos de Haruka

-hay de ti si ensucias a mi bebé-dijo metiendo a Sasuke en la parte trasera, y Michiru entro con el, adelante entro Naruto y Haruka

-sisi, lo ge digas-dijo el pelinegro, en el camino a la casa de los Kaioh nadie hablo, Sasuke se durmió, Haruka pensaba en lo que había sucedido ese día, sin duda un día muy largo, Naruto algo celoso y a la vez confundido, y ni que decir de Michiru

··························

**_perdon si tiene alguna estupidez o incoherencia, no pude revisarlo, en fin, espero les haya gustado, dejen reviews los necesito! :)_**


End file.
